


Picnic

by superlc529



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Gen, Happy Birthday Henry, Henry's 237th Birthday, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlc529/pseuds/superlc529
Summary: Henry and Jo have a picnic. What could happen? (Takes place about 5 years post-finale).From rebelcageot's request: "I'd like either something with the whole team, or something about Jo/Henry."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivarium/gifts).



> I don’t own Forever. My recipient for Henry’s 237th B-Day was rebelcageot and their request was: “I'd like either something with the whole team, or something about Jo/Henry.” They also said they’d prefer it light-hearted so I hope what I thought of is what you wanted. Being ‘Forever’ (and from some of my real life stuff going on) some angst found its way through but not too much hopefully – I think it’s a healthy balance for the characters and the show – I did find a way to integrate both Mortinez and the whole gang. I hope you like it. Enjoy! :)

Picnic

“Hanson?” Henry approached Hanson’s desk. Hanson was mid-sip from his coffee mug.

“Yeah, Doc?” Hanson dropped the mug from his lips.

“Might I have a private word with you?” Henry asked. He had his hands clasped behind his back in his usual proper manner.

“Is something wrong?” Hanson immediately furrowed his brow at the sudden request.

“Quite the opposite actually,” Henry assured him, “When you have a moment, we can meet in my office.”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Hanson nodded and watched Henry walk back to the elevators. He had been working with the ME now for five years and Hanson thought it was safe to say that the immortal man would never cease to surprise him – though the whole immortality thing was quite a shocker. And of course he felt like he was the last to find out. When the whole ‘Henry-just-literally-disappeared-before-my-eyes-after-getting-stabbed’ shock wore off, Jo simply told him to follow her and they were joined by Lucas and Abe at Henry’s place where he got the biggest shock of his life. Henry Morgan was immortal.

Less surprising was when Henry and Jo finally got together as a couple. He owed Lucas twenty bucks for getting the timing right and Reece ten bucks. Thank goodness Henry and Jo were (hopefully) still unaware of that pool.

Hanson’s mind raced at all the scenarios as to why Henry would want to talk to him privately. Sure, they were friends – like brothers actually after everything they had gone through over the years, but never had Henry asked him so formally to speak with him. Could something be wrong with Jo? With Henry? With their relationship?

He shook his head, shaking away all the thoughts. He wasn’t going to find out anything until he went down to talk to him. With that, he finished his coffee and made his way to the morgue.

~*~

“Henry?” Hanson knocked and slowly pushed open Henry’s office door as he poked his head inside.

“Hanson, yes,” Henry stood up, “Please come in.”

Henry closed the door and ushered Hanson in to take a seat.

“Everything okay with you and Jo?” Hanson asked.

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” Henry said. Hanson stood back up, facing Henry.

“You’re not breaking up are you?” Hanson sounded worried with a hint of anger, “Because like I warned you from the beginning, Henry. You hurt her and I’ll have to kill you… and now that I know that you can come back from that, I’ll just have to keep doing it.”

“No, no,” Henry was quick to promise him, “We’re not breaking up. The very opposite actually… I want to ask Jo to marry me.”

“Henry, that’s wonderful,” Hanson beamed and grabbed Henry’s hand to shake it and pat him on the back.

“But why did you want to talk to me about it? You having doubts? You two are perfect for each other.”

“I wanted to ask permission,” Henry replied. Hanson furrowed his brow in confusion.

“As you know, Jo’s father is currently incarcerated and estranged from her. And I’m still a product of my time, you know, asking the father permission to have his daughter’s hand in marriage, et cetera. Since I’m unable to ask him, I thought I’d ask you… you’re like a brother to her.”

Hanson simply smiled, “Of course, Henry. You most definitely have my permission. In fact, if you weren’t gonna ask soon, I have a feeling that one of us would’ve done it for you.”

“Thank you, Hanson,” Henry let out a breath.

“So, how you gonna propose?” Hanson asked.

“I was thinking of a picnic in the park actually,” Henry stepped around his desk and pulled open a drawer. He took out a small velvet box, “I thought perhaps after dessert, when she stood up to leave, I’d ask.”

“Very romantic, Doc,” Hanson approved. Henry handed him the box with a silent question of what he thought of the ring. Inside was a beautiful and simple engagement ring. It was a small, thin silver band with a single and modest-sized diamond set in the middle.

“It’s beautiful, Henry.”

Hanson handed him back the ring, “So, when’s this going to all go down?”

“Tonight, hopefully,” Henry slipped the ring in his breast pocket, “Abe’s keeping her busy right now. Even though she had today off, she insisted on helping Abe gather some antiques from other dealers for our shop.”

“That’s our Jo,” Hanson agreed, “Well, I better head back up to my desk. Paperwork waits for no man.”

Hanson made a step to the door, “Congratulations again, Henry… I’ll see you later.”

“Yes,” Henry nodded, “And thank you again.”

“My pleasure,” Hanson smiled and left Henry alone in his office. Henry let out a deep, bracing breath. He had plenty to do before the picnic. He wound his scarf around his neck and headed out like a man on a mission.

~*~

A couple hours later, Henry had accomplished quite a bit. He prepared a good amount of sub sandwiches for Jo and some “fancier” cuisine for him to put in the picnic basket; and of course some dessert. After selecting a wine to accompany their meal, Henry placed it in the basket. He looked at his handiwork with his fists on his hips. Quite a job well done if he did say so himself. He took a quick glance at his pocket watch to take note of the time. Jo and Abe were still out but they would no doubt be back soon. Everything was ready… except him.

Just one more thing to do.

Henry made his way down to his lab, which over the past couple years had become his shared space with Jo as a secondary research space/laboratory for them when they worked their cases and investigation spilled into overtime.

He made his way over to his desk and took a seat. Picking up the familiar framed photograph, he couldn’t help a sad smile pass his lips.

“Hello, darling,” Henry greeted the photograph of a young Abigail. If he closed his eyes, he could almost hear her return his words.

“I know I haven’t spoken to you in awhile and I want to apologize for that. You know that I love you with all my heart and I always will. Forever. And coming from me, you know that’s the truth… but despite all odds, I’ve found that I’ve fallen in love with Jo. You two are quite alike, you know. You’re both strong women, independent… and your beauty knows no bounds both on the inside and out.”

“I’m going to ask her to marry me. Part of me can’t help but feel like I’m abandoning you or pushing you aside, but deep down I know that’s not true. You’ll always be a part of my heart. In fact, Abe said that you’d be the first to tell me to go on and live – to live in the present. And he’s right. I know you would. This isn’t an adieu. This is a promise. I promise that you will forever be in my heart. Jo told me once that I helped her to feel again. Over the years, I’d say it’s safe to say that she has done the same for me.”

“Until we meet again, Abigail… I love you.”

Henry kissed his fingertip and caressed it on the photograph. Giving the glass another slight caress, he gently placed it back on his desk. Sniffing back a few stray tears, Henry stood up and made his way back upstairs, just in time to hear the jingle of the bells. Jo was home.

~*~

“Good evening,” Jo came from behind Henry in a loving embrace. She rested her chin on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his waist.

“Good evening,” Henry turned his head to give his future fiancée a kiss. When Jo and Abe first arrived home, time was spent sorting and setting up the antiques they acquired throughout the store. Abe excused himself to his room to catalogue everything, leaving the two lovebirds alone.

“Is that a picnic basket?” Jo’s chin still rested on Henry’s shoulder. Henry now had his hand holding her arms around his waist.

“Indeed it is.”

“Are we going on a picnic?” Jo smiled.

“In the park,” Henry answered.

“Mmm, sounds romantic,” Jo came out of the embrace to grab the basket, “Lead the way, handsome.”

Henry offered his arm to her. She slipped her arm through and they made their way to the park for their picnic.

~*~

Pleasant conversation passed between Henry and Jo. It was the perfect day. The sun was setting casting pink hues across the few wisps of clouds in the sky. Birds chirped and flew over head. The meal was delicious. Before they knew it, dessert was starting to wind down.

“You’re kidding, right?” Jo laughed. She covered her mouth to stop what was left of the chocolate cream pie in her mouth from falling out.

“No, it’s true,” Henry said.

“Wow, well I won’t ever be reading Ernest Hemingway’s books the same way again,” Jo remarked. Comfortable silence passed between the two, just enjoying one another’s presence. A light breeze passed over them. Jo was lying on her stomach across the blanket with her legs up in the air and her ankles crossed. Henry was propped up on his elbow, lying on his side next to Jo.

“This was a great idea, Henry,” Jo wiped her mouth with a napkin and crawled up on her knees to sit back up in a regular sitting position.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Henry looked up at her lovingly.

“We should head back,” Jo sighed but made no move to get up. Henry moved his elbow and was now lying completely on his back and continued to gaze up at Jo.

“What?” Jo questioned with a laugh.

“Just thinking,” Henry said.

“About anything in particular?”

“Just how lucky I am to be with you,” Henry sat up and faced her.

“You’re such a sap, Henry,” Jo shook her head in amusement and leaned down to give him a kiss. Henry happily reciprocated. After some very G-rated kissing (they were in a public park after all) Jo made a move to start gathering their things to put back in the basket. She managed to pack everything away but the blanket.

She stood up and looked down at Henry. He was still lying on the blanket.

“Come on, old man… let’s go home.”

Henry sat up and started to get up, but stayed knelt on one knee.

“Actually, there’s just one more thing to conclude this picnic,” Henry dug into his breast pocket and held out the ring nestled in its red velvet box and held it up to Jo. A hand flew to her mouth, covering her growing smile as she let Henry speak.

“Jo, you’ve been my partner, my friend, my confidant, my heart, my love… would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes,” Jo whispered. She wiped away a happy tear and grabbed his free hand and gave it a firm squeeze. “Yes, Henry, I will marry you.”

Henry stood up and slipped the ring on her finger with the biggest smile his face could manage across his face. Jo grabbed Henry in a hug. Henry returned it by lifting her off the ground in a twirl. She let out a squeal. Feet back on the ground, they sealed the deal with another kiss.

“YES!”

They broke apart and turned to see Lucas with his fist mid-pump in the air. He froze when he realized they were looking his way. He was standing next to a guilty-looking Hanson. Next to Hanson stood Abe and Reece.

“How long have you all been there?” Jo was still wrapped in Henry’s embrace. Her back was to Henry’s front, opposite to the embrace they were in before.

“Not long,” Abe said.

“Yeah, we were just passing by…” Lucas tried.

“Spying,” Henry finished for him.

Lucas looked guilty.

“Don’t blame him. It wasn’t his idea,” Abe said. Henry and Jo’s eyes went to Hanson.

“Wasn’t me,” Hanson shook his head. All eyes turned to Lieutenant Joanna Reece.

“Like I’ve said before,” Reece said, “I know everything that goes on in my precinct.”

Light laughter let out among the group.

“Congratulations, you two, it’s been a long time coming.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Henry replied.

“Come here,” Abe stepped over to Henry and Jo. He engulfed Jo in a giant bear hug, “Welcome to the family, Jo.”

“Thanks, Abe,” Jo returned the hug. Abe moved on to hug his father with pats on the back accompanied with a few “It’s about times.”

Everybody exchanged hugs with one another and echoed congratulations. Jo showed off her engagement ring to their circle of friends and family. Henry couldn’t wait to find out what his life with Jo would be like. He turned back to fold up the blanket and gather up their picnic basket. As he turned back around, he looked on at all the joy in everyone’s faces. Next time they came out here for a picnic, he’d make sure everyone came together.

A family picnic.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that’s all I wrote! In fact, I wrote it all at one time. These characters really take hold of you and just run rampant, don’t they? I hope you enjoyed it, rebelcageot! And that it’s what you wanted. I hope everybody else who decided to read this also enjoyed it. Leave me a review/comment if you can. I’d appreciate it. They truly give me joy. I feel about this fandom what Henry feels for everyone else. We’re a family. :) Happy 237th Birthday, Henry Morgan!! Everybody needs to go check out all the other amazing presents today – art and fic. I know I will. Love you guys!!


End file.
